


A song of love and romance

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Tyrion writes a play with Brienne and his brother as the leads.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	A song of love and romance

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on Tumblr (@rosenlily-aka-choconut). Thought I'd put it up here as well.  
> Thank you for reading :)

“A song of love and romance?”

Jaime looked up at him in disbelief and mild amusement. “Seriously, bro? Even the title is cheesy.”

Tyrion was bubbling with an urge to impatiently thrust the last few chapters into their faces. “Read on,” he said, instead. “And you too, Brienne.”

“Ser Jaime Lannister and Lady Brienne of Tarth,” she said, her eyes narrowing as she perused the introduction of the knights they were supposed to play. “You didn’t even bother to come up with proper fictional names for your characters?”

Tyrion merely answered her with an evasive smile. “Go on. Questions later.”

Jaime shrugged. “Fine. If you insist.”

A few seconds of peace prevailed when his companions immersed themselves in the story he’d fed them, but it didn’t last for long. “This is unbelievable,” said Brienne, distracted when she’d barely gotten beyond the first few paragraphs. “It says here that when we meet we’re a hostile pair. Enemies, actually, constantly at each other’s throats.”

Tyrion chuckled at the expression on her face. “So you are.” 

“And--” Jaime supplied, skimming his way through some pages “--it says here that this Jaime fellow risks his life for this Maid of Tarth, for her honour, to save her neck.”

“So you do.” They were getting there. Just a little further to go.

A couple of minutes later, he was the target of Jaime’s frown. “What the hell is this, Tyrion?” he demanded, in a tone he usually assumed whenever he didn’t trust him. “You’ve just been spelling out our real-life story, dressing it up in medieval finery--”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll want to know how their journey ends in this play,” Tyrion said, frantically wishing they’d shut up and continue. “And once you’ve read it all, you might feel differently.” He thought for a moment. “Or, perhaps, the same as your namesakes.”

“When they return to his castle, he’s no longer in love with his lover,” Brienne read on, her cheeks blossoming into a rosy pink. “And Brienne of Tarth no longer despises him.”

“Of course, you don’t hate him anymore,” Tyrion chirped enthusiastically. “And he’s definitely over his blind affection for Cersei.”

“When they part ways, he gives her a priceless gift--” She paused, gulping, then summarized in a much lower voice. “More than one, in fact.”

“Not quite surprising, is it?” Jaime put away the print-out and got up. “Only after going through difficult days in her company does he realize how important she is to him. She’s the person he has always wanted to be. He wants her to be the knight he couldn’t be.”

Brienne was on her feet, eyes for no one but his brother, the two of them oblivious of the third person in the room. “Jaime--” 

“He has come to think of her as a friend, wench.” Never before had he seen Jaime speak this softly, eying his friend with a gaze so tender that Tyrion was surprised he hadn’t kissed her yet. “And more than that. But he says nothing and lets her leave with a heavy heart because life has different plans for them. He feels she deserves better than him. And he’s worried she might not reciprocate his feelings--”

“Of course, she does,” came her answer in a whisper and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “And don’t you dare let me walk away tonight like Ser Jaime let go of his wench.”

Eyes full of affection and more, Jaime tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I won’t, _my lady._ And that’s a promise.”

She smiled, reddening at his touch. “A vow, you mean.”

He drew her into an embrace, and at last, after months of torturing themselves as well as others, they kissed. So absorbed in each other, they were, that they had forgotten that it was all a play. They were no longer even aware that they weren't alone in the room.

But Tyrion didn’t mind being ignored at all. Hands in his pockets, he slunk away from there, whistling to himself in satisfaction. His job was done.


End file.
